The Drowning of Ankh-Morpork
by Mobius Shadow
Summary: Rincewind and some members of the Watch must round up some stray Quantum Weather Butterflies before all of Ankh-Morpork is washed away in a flash flood.
1. The Storm Before the Storm

Ted Frii closed the cage to the Giant Tuxedo Birds and checked off a box on his list. Ted was a part-time worker at Unseen University's Beastaries, a job that had had to be one of the easiest on the Disc- so far. But Fate plays cruel jokes, and Fate was in a particularly bad mood today.  
  
It is said the Fate always wins, but that was before Fate had learned Pick up  
  
Sticks. This childlike game is often a challenge for the young because they lack dexterity. But they were in advance courses compared to Fate. Fate was always subtle, and you can't be the quintessence of subtlety and also have dexterity.  
  
"I give up," he said at length. "Let's play another game."  
  
"No," said Blind Io decisively, "It's lunch time. The mortals are preparing the sacrifices as we speak."  
  
"Oh. Okay. How about an Amusing Fiasco of Circumstance while we eat?"  
  
The gods all turned and looked at Fate. Amusing Fiascos of Circumstance were generally regarded all across the Disc as Fate's most lethal, destructive, and above all amusing tricks. Fate smiled at the host of hopeful faces.  
  
"I thought so. We can receive our sacrifices and watch at the same time. So, where will it be this time?"  
  
"How about Howandaland?"  
  
"Nope. They're still recovering from that time I opened up a cavern under their leader."  
  
"Quirm, then?"  
  
"I'd rather not. They don't react as emotionally as some nations."  
  
"Ankh-Morpork?"  
  
Fate smiled and looked up at the speaker. It was the Lady, who had, as usual, entered from nowhere. She smiled and seated herself next to Offler, the crocodile god.  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" he said, and on the table around which the gods sat, there appeared a moving picture. It was of Ankh- Morpork's fabled Unseen University. The picture slowly zoomed in on a worker in the large glass-and-masonry buildings known as the Beastaries.  
  
"Well, sit back and watch the show. I do believe they've begun the sacrifices."  
  
* * *  
  
Ted smiled as he thought of a joke, and he pushed some flowers through the slit in the glass wall that was one side of the terrarium in which were kept four Quantum Weather Butterflies. They flapped their Mandelbrot wings; generating small storms intended to slow each other down in their race for the food. They glided foreword through rain and snow, and all, as usual, overshot the trajectory and hit the glass. Well, they would've, except there was no glass to hit.  
  
The glass wall was gone.  
  
The Quantum Weather Butterflies immediately forgot their flowers, and flew, as one, through an open window. Ted had by now gotten to the Walking Trees, and failed to notice their absence.  
  
* * *  
  
Rincewind leaned heavily on his staff as he walked into the downtown of Ankh-Morpork. He assured himself that the swelling in his ankle would go down any hour now. He had just returned from an unintended journey to Klatch. It had started out as a trip up the Ankh, but he had gotten on the wrong boat and had subsequently been hauled all the way across the Circle Sea, arriving in some small town he couldn't even pronounce, and this had led to the belief of the locals that he was the Great Wizard. Things had spiraled downward from there. The Luggage clumped obediently along beside him.  
  
He hove within sight of the food cart commanded by the infamous Cut-Me-Own- Throat-Dibbler.  
  
"A sausage with condiments. It's been ages," he said to Dibbler, then collapsed.  
  
Dibbler looked around nervously. It would look reeaal bad if there was a body lying next to his cart. A passing Watchman saved him.  
  
"Ho there! This man has just inexplicably collapsed from what appears to be . . . um . . . exhaustion?"  
  
"Youse talkin' to me?" asked Sergeant Detritus, grinding to a halt.  
  
"Yeah. Could you get this man to help?"  
  
"Sure." Detritus picked up Rincewind and carefully laid him over his shoulder.  
  
Overhead, the sunny sky was being overrun with platoons of clouds, pulling behind them the Siege Cumulonimbus. The four Quantum Weather Butterflies were swooshing about near the Tower of Art in patterns that represented complex formulae.  
  
One Quantum Weather Butterfly was sufficient to bring down an empire. Times four, that force was capable of reshaping the face of the Disc.  
  
* * *  
  
Death walked past rows of hourglasses. They stood for lives that were still living. As he walked, he noticed that entire rows of glasses were running down. There appeared to be a natural disaster in the works. Death double checked his readings, and came to the same conclusion. He picked up his scythe and ascended into the world of the living.  
  
* * *  
  
Detritus was going as fast as he could toward the Watch House, and so nearly killed Constables Visit and Shoe as they rounded the bend. Well, he nearly killed Visit; Shoe was a zombie.  
  
"Please don't rush into me like that," pleaded Visit, "I was just having an invigorating conversation with Constable Shoe here.  
  
Shoe immediately noticed Rincewind  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Some guy collapsed next to Dibbler's"  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. I died of a stomach disease I would dearly love to trace back to him."  
  
Constable Visit looked concerned. "Let's get him back to the Watch House"  
  
Shoe looked closer. "Actually, I think he's just worn out. Here's a stand; let's buy him an apple. Maybe that'll wake him up."  
  
Visit marched swiftly over to the nearest stand and bought an apple, which he gently inserted into Rincewind's mouth.  
  
"Say, what's this thing following us for?" asked Shoe. He was indicating the Luggage, which had been quietly following Detritus and was looking curious[1].  
  
Rincewind moaned, and his hand went to the apple. He bit off part of it, and pulled the rest out of his mouth.  
  
"Where am I? You're the Watch, right?"  
  
"Yessir," said Visit. "I am Constable Visit, this is Constable Shoe, and the Troll carrying you is Sergeant Detritus."  
  
Rincewind moaned again, looked at the apple, and finished it in one bite. "What happened?"  
  
"You were found by Detritus next to Dibbler's food cart," said Shoe. "I believe that is self-explanatory."  
  
* * *  
  
Three miles above Ankh-Morpork, the clouds had merged into one huge thunderhead 20 miles on a side. The underside of the huge mass looked like an unraveling towel. This could be credited with the fact that the Quantum Weather Butterflies were now entering the Mobius Formula phase of their dance  
  
* * *  
  
The gods had finished watching the sacrifices, and were now donating their whole attentions to the Amusing Fiasco of Circumstance.  
  
* * *  
  
The Butterflies all swooped together in one fluid movement and then broke away from formulas and went back to their regular motions. The storm was ready.  
  
* * *  
  
" . . .And that's when I jumped out of his way and quickly boarded the Ageatean junk sailing for Ankh-Morpork," concluded Rincewind.  
  
The Watch Members were looking at Rincewind with a kind of Awe.  
  
"Well, that's the whole story. Which way is Unseen University. I'd like to see the looks on the faces of those cretins when I show up alive![2]"  
  
Suddenly, the heavens gave an almighty roar, and the policemen, Rincewind, and the Luggage were all struck to the ground by a wall of water from above.  
  
They were instantly soaked to the bone (For the Luggage, this was a re- enforcer bar) and struggled to stand up. The roar was two loud to talk over, and so they simple huddled together and continued walking toward the University.  
  
* * *  
  
In one of the obscure chambers of this, Ridcully was having a heart-to- heart talk with Hex.  
  
"So, how do you propose we build in the swampy lowlands around the edge of town?"  
  
+++This is not necessary. Clean up the Unreal estates and buy the land from its ownerz zoot zoot ERROR- interrfere░▒ +++  
  
"Hex! Hex, what's wrong!?"  
  
+++WARNING- Pipes flooding. Emergency Shut Up engaged to protect Core+++  
  
Ridcully looked down and saw that there were about six inches of water on the ground. And it was still rising.  
  
* * *  
  
The water was now high enough to sweep people away. The policemen and Rincewind were clinging to Detritus while the Luggage Luggage-Paddled alongside. All around, Ankh-Morpork's shoddier buildings[3] were collapsing and being swept away. Detritus headed into a boarded up building with a locked door. He smashed this down, and headed for the second story.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Constable Visit.  
  
"I've heard of this place," said Shoe. "Assassin's Guild keeps all sorts of weapons in a stockpile." He picked up one. "This appears to launch fireballs." He depressed the trigger, sending a large ball of flame hurtling into Detritus, who looked slightly surprised and brushed the soot off him.  
  
"Yep, Fireballs alright."  
  
"For shame!" cried Visit, "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Sorry," said Shoe, although it didn't sound genuine.  
  
Rincewind said nothing. A rather unpleasant memory involving lots of rain and terra cotta men was showing a re-run in the back of his mind.  
  
"Hey. This may sound stupid-"  
  
"Shoot," said Shoe as he hefted a device that appeared to shoot nails onto his shoulder.  
  
"Well, have any of you ever heard of a butterfly that causes storms?"  
  
"Actually I have," said Shoe, peppering the wall next to Rincewind with nails.  
  
" 'S called the Quantum Weather Butterfly. May the gods help anyone afflicted with one. Say, you don't think that's what's out there, do you?"  
  
"I had a run in with one on the Counterweight Continent. It rained just like this."  
  
"You may have something." Shoe stuck his weapon out the window and looked through the viewfinder. "What're we looking for anyway?"  
  
"Bright colors. They flap weird, too."  
  
***  
  
Well, this is the end of the first chapter of Drowning Ankh-Morpork. Comments and/or suggestions are appreciated. This is my first Fan-Fic, so be considerate in your criticism. Please. NOTE: The Characters in the story are the intellectual property of Terry Pratchett. I have created this story for the amusement of others and myself and neither stand nor intend to make a profit from it.  
  
----------------------- [1] This is done by sagging at one end and raising the other  
  
[2] This is a reference to the Cretin Empire, which crumbled upon contact with General Tacticus. They didn't seem to care what became of their troops.  
  
[3] About 65% of the city 


	2. Four against Fate

"Bright colors, eh?" said Shoe. He looked up towards the university. Well, that was odd; what were those little neon specks darting about?  
  
"Hey, umm . . . "  
  
"Rincewind."  
  
"Rincewind. Look at this." Shoe handed the nail gun to Rincewind, who looked through the sight. "Look at the Tower of Art." Rincewind stiffened.  
  
"Yes. A carbon copy[1], even. They look just like the one I saw." Rincewind rudely shoved the weapon into Shoe's hands and bolted for the staircase.  
  
"And I never want to see another one again!"  
  
"Wait, Mr. Rincewind," cried Visit imploringly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge rumbling, and the building shook violently. Then there was a bobbing sensation.  
  
"What was dat?" asked Detritus.  
  
"The whole first floor is underwater," said Rincewind, wearily, coming back up the stairs more dripping wet then before. "And to answer your question, that was the building separating from the foundation."  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Havelock Vetinari shuffled through papers on his desk. Lurking in the shadows, an Assassin checked his crossbow silently. He would become famous if he was the one to kill Vetinari. The aforementioned was writing a law concerning the use of flying carpets in Ankh-Morpork. A large quantity of these, say three or four, had come in from Klatch, and Vetinari was determined to nip this thing in the bud. Suddenly, one of his younger and less important underlings came rushing in.  
  
"Sir, the whole city is flooded. The Palace gates are about to-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a roar as these gates broke open. The understudy looked panicked. Vetinari calmly deposited the papers on his desk in its drawers, rolled the law up quickly and stuffed it into his pocket, and simultaneously pushed two buttons on his chair. A chandelier in one corner of the room dropped swiftly, killing the assassin. Vetinari smiled and pushed two more buttons. A section of wall slid away and a small rowboat lowered out of it and clunked gently to the floor. Vetinari hopped in quickly just before the wave hit. He started rowing vigorously out of the main room; it would be flooded soon. As he passed the Understudy, he pulled him up.  
  
"How did you prepare for that?' asked the Understudy with awe.  
  
Vetinari simply smiled and gestured for the young man to row.  
  
* * *  
  
Up on Psudopolis Lane, which was on a hill and currently out of danger, Commander Vimes looked out the window and called and emergency meeting of all the Watch members to meet in the Convention Room.  
  
"Right," he said when they were all seated. "The whole city is flooded. I am suspending operations and we will see if any of our fellow Watch brethren are still down there. If they are, we will go and get them. Captain Carrot!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"Roll call!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
Carrot began the roll call and got all the way to 'D' before  
  
"Sergeant Detritus? Sir, I don't think he's here."  
  
"Detritus is a troll. He doesn't need air, and I don't think he can be washed away without a fight."  
  
"Good point sir."  
  
The roll began again, until  
  
"Constable Shoe?"  
  
"Reg is a zombie. He doesn't need to breathe either. Plus, he can't die"  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
The call continued until the dreaded  
  
"Constable Visit? Sir, Visit isn't here."  
  
"Gods help us," said Vimes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay. So we take this net launcher thing, climb the Tower of Art, and get the butterflies with it. Simple," said Reg Shoe.  
  
"Why did you shoot me with that horrendous device!? I could've been killed!" said Visit crossly as he finished tearing a net off of him.  
  
"Relax. Now we know it works. But how do we climb the Tower of Art? It's too slick with this rain."  
  
"What if we just make a ladder and snag it on the tower when we float past. We are going to float by it, right?" said Visit, taking interest  
  
"I dunno, Constuhbul. Maybe I could go down to der bottom and pull der building?"  
  
"Are you that strong?" asked Rincewind skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, but I thinks dat der bottom is too far down."  
  
"Good point," said Shoe. "Say, I know. Rincewind, hand me some of those chains. Thank you. Know, you see, I can weld them together with my fireball launcher, and Detritus can hold one end, and the other end will be attached to the bottom of the building. Then, I can make the ladder with some of these boards and my nail gun, and-"  
  
"I'm going to have to climb up to the top of the tower of art and net the butterflies with that net launcher," predicted Rincewind dully.  
  
"But of course."  
  
* * *  
  
Ankh-Morpork might never have existed. There were a few higher hills upon which upper class houses rested; making a ring around the sea that was Ankh-Morpork. It wasn't so much that the Ankh had flooded the city as the city had flooded the Ankh. There was nothing left standing above water in the crater save Lord Vetinari's palace, and some of the university buildings. And it was toward one of these that a small boxy building was floating.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope Detritus is all right," said Constable Visit as he pulled a table apart and handed the top of it to Shoe.  
  
"He's a troll, Visit. What can happen to a troll in a submerged city?" asked Shoe as he nailed the table top to a piece of floorboard.  
  
Shoe's shoddy ladder was now sticking out of a skylight in the roof of the building. The roof was flat, and there was a staircase leading to it, but Shoe had decided it easier just to use the skylight. Constable Visit and Rincewind were tearing apart furniture and the floor for wood, while the Luggage began grabbing doors by their handles and pulling them down.  
  
"Ahh, thank you . . ."  
  
"Luggage, it's called"  
  
"Luggage," said Shoe as he took the latest door and nailed it in place. Shoe was working from the bottom up, nailing things in at the bottom and pushing the ladder up to accommodate the next piece of furniture or floor.  
  
"Okay. I think it's high enough now," said Shoe, setting down the nail gun. "We just need to get to the Tower of Art."  
  
* * *  
  
Across the Circle Sea, in a small desert town on the beach whose name is unpronounceable to all but those who had learned the Klatchian language at an early age, a fierce verbal fight was going on between a handful of people and the rest of the town.  
  
"I tell you, he was the Great Wizard!" said the one called Desert Moth  
  
"He was a fraud!" shouted a villager named Li. "Give it up!"  
  
"But he was so nice!" cried Desert Moth's younger sister, Cactus Flower.  
  
"Well, he's gone now, and you two have an awful lot of explain-"  
  
And at that point, a huge tsunami wave hit the town.  
  
* * *  
  
Constable Shoe ducked underwater and walked down a story till he found the door. He walked out of the doorway to the building and felt around for the chain. He caught it, and gently eased himself down along down it. If he pulled too hard, there was a danger that an arm might come off.[2] He needed to talk to tell Detritus to turn right. He shinnied down the chain and found Detritus plodding silently along in the silt along the ground. In the distance, there was the wall surrounding the university, with a huge section knocked out of it. Detritus should head for that. A few yards away, the ruins of a pub were leeching beer into the water. Well, Shoe hoped it was beer; the light was dim. So dim he didn't notice the silent black cloaked figure gliding by the ruined bar, scythe gleaming even in the dull light.  
  
* * *  
  
"Put some muscle into it Miss Littlebottom! We have to find our missing comrades!" said Captain Carrot in a distressed manner. The boat carrying the search party  
  
had entered an area of water where no landmarks were visible. As they paddled on, the watchman, Constable Dorfl suddenly exclaimed  
  
"Look; A Boat!"  
  
It was indeed a boat, a rowboat slightly smaller than the one they were in.  
  
"Ho there!" cried Carrot.  
  
"Hello," came the reply.  
  
The boats floated closer together, and  
  
"Lord Vetinari!?"  
  
"Captain Carrot."  
  
"Sir, what happened?"  
  
"My palace was flooding, so, in order not to become trapped, I left." He indicated the man rowing. "This is James. Which way is Psudopolis Lane? I believe that is still above water?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay," said Shoe, reentering the room in which he had left Visit and Rincewind. "I got Detritus pointed in the right direction. We'll be there in a minute or two. Mr. Rincewind, you know what to do."  
  
"It's always my lot in life," he said sadly. And at that point, there was a dull thud as the building hit the Tower of Art.  
  
* * *  
  
Fate smiled. He had hit it off well. The gods would thank him for this; perhaps he could even dredge up some Favors.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right. And finally, Luggage, if I don't come back, I want you to kill all of them. Okay, I'm ready." Rincewind looked around to see if he'd stirred up some compassion, or maybe fear. But they didn't know him, so compassion was unlikely, and they hadn't a clue of the strength and speed of the Luggage, so fear was out of the question. As it was, they all wore looks of stony-faced sadness and contemplation; none more so than Detritus, who had pulled himself back up using the chain. Rincewind was surprised he hadn't pulled the building down instead.  
  
"Goodbye," said Rincewind, and started up the ladder with the net launcher on his back. He cleared the roof and found himself out in the rain, clinging to a futon. He wondered how this had happened. This didn't help, so he tightened his grip and pulled himself up along a torn up section of floorboard and then past a flattened barrel. On and on, he went. Once he looked back through the driving rain, and found he could no longer see the building. The Tower of Art was simply a dim, dark shape in front and above him.  
  
Finally, he pulled himself past the last floorboard and onto the slippery shingles of the Tower of Art. He looked ahead. Yes, there were the Quantum Weather Butterflies. He unslung the weapon off his back and set the net level on 'Fine Mesh'. Suddenly, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
"HELLO, RINCEWIND"  
  
Rincewind swallowed.  
  
"Hello, Death. Listen, I am not going to die, understand?"  
  
"I AM NOT HERE TO TAKE YOUR LIFE, RINCEWIND. I MERELY CAME TO TELL YOU THIS: THOUSANDS HAVE DIED ALREADY. IN FACT, A TIDAL WAVE HAS WASHED OUT THROUGH THE CIRCLE SEA AND KILLED MANY ON THE SHORES OF KLATCH."  
  
"Not-"  
  
"NO. NOT DESERT MOTH AND CACTUS FLOWER. THEY LIVE, AND ARE UNHARMED."  
  
"I'm glad to hear they are alive. They rather reminded me of Twoflower's daughters."  
  
"BUT IF YOU FAIL, RINCEWIND, AND THESE CREATURES GO UNCHECKED, THEY, TOO, WILL BE LOST. ANKH-MORPORK WILL BE LOST AS WELL, AND ITS POPULATION DECIMATED. I DON'T CARE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER WHAT BECOMES OF THEM, BUT I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW. NOW I MUST GO. WORK BECKONS."  
  
Death left.  
  
Rincewind was frightened. More frightened than he had ever been before. For in his hands were thousands, maybe millions, of lives. He nearly panicked. But he steadied his hand. He was going to do this. Under his feet, the Tower of Art rocked as it was buffeted on all sides by waves. The water was probably eighteen feet high now, and he didn't have much time. He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. A fine mesh net shot out of the end of the weapon and caught all four of the butterflies. The weights on the corners came together, and speared a piece of wreckage. And the rain stopped. Then the clouds rolled away, and the sun shown down on Lake Ankh. It would, doubtlessly, take days to drain. Rincewind shinnied back down the ladder and into the building.  
  
"You'll receive honors for this!" Constable Visit clapped him on the back.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and maybe a gift," added Shoe somewhat enviously.  
  
"Oh, no, now something bad's going to happen."  
  
"Why do you say dat?"  
  
"Whenever something is going my way, Fate intervenes and I have an Adventure."  
  
Far above Rincewind, Fate was just preparing to do this.  
  
"No," said Blind Io, "He's suffered enough for one day. Just once, let him receive just glory."  
  
"Yep, I'll be smitten any minute now."  
  
"No, Rincewind, you won't," said Constable Visit. "we're going right over to Unseen U, or what parts of it are above water, and all of us will testify that you saved us all. Now let's go get the butterflies before they sink. We need proof."  
  
At that point, both the boats containing the search party and the one carrying Lord Vetinari pulled up at the building. Carrot looked in the window.  
  
"Oh, hello. Would any of you know which way to Psudopolis- Is that you, Constable Visit?"  
  
"Yessir, and Constable Shoe and Sergeant Detritus. And this is Rincewind, and he saved all of us."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well," said Blind Io as the picture of the Discworld faded away, "That was entertaining. Who's up for Star Crossed Lovers?"  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's the END. Please send ideas and reviews; they are appreciated. And I will be back;  
  
I am the Shadow!  
  
----------------------- [1]Toys of most of Discworld's smaller animals were often made by capturing the creature and fitting a mold around it. However, Gold was too expensive, as was Silver, and everything else that wasn't toxic or expensive only became pliable at temperatures hot enough to kill Trolls.  
  
[2] How many of you have simply watched a contact lens float away in the swimming pool? 


	3. Drain, Match & Set

I honestly thought I was through with this fic, but I have a few loose ends to tie up first, and then I'll write some more of Magic Man (PLEASE read it!) and Rincewind's greatest hits. Here goes . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Any minute now," said Rincewind.  
  
"Aww, lay off and cheer up. The water levels should be going down any minute now," said Shoe, who was holding the bag with the butterflies in it.  
  
The watch boat was towing Vetinari's craft, and they were almost to the university.  
  
There was a door set in a wall on the- well, at a guess; the water was so deep- tenth story of one of the buildings bordering  
  
"The Library!" Yelled Rincewind, suddenly. "It must be flooded!"  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Could you pull me out of the water?" yelled Ted Frii.  
  
"Right," said Captain Carrot, and picked up Ted with one arm and set him gently in the bottom of the boat.  
  
"The poor librarian. He must be devastated!"  
  
"I think the library's flood proof," said Ted from the next boat.  
  
"Really?" asked Rincewind. The Luggage clapped its lid.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They had pulled up to the door. There were loud voices arguing inside. Dorfl leaned foreword and opened it. Ponder Stibbons was standing on the other side.  
  
"Look, Ridcully, Hex might be, well, we'll call it dead, the students are soaked, although I think they're all okay the library's flooded" -the librarian rushed quickly through the background carrying a crate of shivering tomes- "and you hope that the COFFEES HAVEN"T BEEN RUINED!?" He looked out the door and at the boats.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Carrot tried to explain, "We're the Watch, and we have some-"  
  
"TED FRII! Those were Quantum Weather Butterflies; I put them on highest security priority, AND HALF OF THE CITY WAS NEARLY WASHED AWAY. You're fired! Get out of here! No, wait, I think you should have a word with the Arch-chancellor. DON"T YOU THINK SO, MUSTRUM!?" "Huh?"  
  
Mustrum leaned out the doorway and stuck his leg out for balance, tripping up a young aide walking through the background.. He tripped, throwing the magical items he was holding everywhere. A bag of glowing dust shot out of the crook of his left arm, and, spilling as it flew, hit Rincewind square in the face.  
  
"Oh crud." Said Rincewind flatly before he and the Luggage, which had also been hit, vanished in a cloud of glowing smoke. "Oops," said Ridcully.  
  
* * *  
  
Desert Moth helped up Cactus Flower and looked around. She saw most of the Angry Mob, which was now a Rather Shell-shocked Mob doing the same. Leave-Me-To-Perish-In-The-Desert Dib-Sum was the first to get back to the topic at hand. Looking around and the ruins of the village, he turned back to Desert Moth and said: "Let's see your Great Wizard fix this." There was an explosion of ethereal glowing smoke in the middle of the city square, and when it cleared the Great Wizard was face first flat in the dust. The Luggage landed a few seconds later on top of him.  
  
"Ooof," he said to no one in particular.  
  
* * *  
  
Fate grinned sheepishly at the gathered gods. "That was deliberate." said Om.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. It wasn't Fate that did that, it was Coincidence."  
  
It was then that the gods all realized The Lady was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, IT'S FINISHED 


End file.
